Him'
by magicmumu
Summary: " 'He' only seemed to appear to her when she has crossed a line and emasculated Emma, so to speak…" Remma/Swan Queen


'Him'

by Erin Griffin

Pairing: Emma/Regina... kind of, Regina/M

Rating: SMUT! Smut has its own rating, right?

Summary: " 'He' only seemed to appear to her when she has crossed a line and emasculated Emma, so to speak..."

This is a lot different from what I am used to writing. I used 'these' for the 'Him' character because I talk about 'Him' and Emma sometimes in the same sentence, so hopefully this leaves out some confusion. This is not done to make the gender expression or alter less. Mostly this is a form of gender play, so not only am I writing this form of smut for the first time, but I am adding in the gender switching as well, which is going to be interesing.

Regina had been with Emma long enough to know to expect 'him'. She didn't know when exactly, but she knew 'he' was on his way. All of the signs had been there this time, and she tried to think back. As far as Regina could tell, 'he' only seemed to appear when she crossed a line and emasculated Emma, so to speak. Emma was a big girl and had handled herself under Regina's words for over a year before either of them could really identify the fact that they were meant to be in eachother's lives, but the mayor admitted that sometimes her words were a little too sharp. Sometimes she really did hit the nail over the head the millisecond before she could find herself wishing her words back. The first time Regina had met 'him' was within the first few months of dating Emma. 'He' arrived at her office, and Regina went along with it. Though 'he' wouldn't let her touch him until 'he' wanted her to, 'he' wasn't at all mean to her, and was even a bit charming. It wasn't until the second or third time she had realized that there was a reason why 'he' was even there, and Regina had made the connection. 'He' wasn't there to punish Regina for the things she said, neccisarily. Emma would tell Regina that she was forgiven, and as far as the mayor knew, Emma never lied to her. Still, something was unfinished, otherwise 'he' wouldn't have been there. Regina guessed that even after the incendents were over, whether or not Emma forgave them, there was still a part of her that needed to get that control back.

'He' waited for her outside of Town Hall, which was couragous of him. Anyone who knew about Regina knew that any given evening at Town Hall was agrivating, and Regina was alway ready commit murder afterwards, which may have been why 'he' chose the tree right outside the building to lean against. "Now is not a good time," Regina said somewhat roughly as she walked past the yet unnamed beging before her. 'He' wore a suit, as he always did, his hair hidden well under a fedora. He had a light gotee this time, rather than the thin mustache made from the left over hair of Henry's haircuts.

"I know," was all 'He' said as he followed her down the sidewalk at a brisk pace, his hands in his pocket. The thuds of his shoes matched the clicking of Regina's heels, and th mayor smiled wickedly to herself. She knew that this was supposed to be about Emma, something for her to feel validated or whatever it was 'He' helped her do for her, but Regina was used to having all the power, and old habits sometimes really did die hard. They walked in silence until they got about a block away from their home. 'His' steps were no longer heard. "Wait," Regina heard him say. She slowly turned around.

"If we're going to do this, I want to be in a warm bed after the evening I've had. So are you coming?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow to indicate the double entandre'. 'He' seemed to hesitate for a moment before he began walking again. Regina turned and continued to lead the way. She heard that the steps 'he' took weren't as confident, and when she opened the door an turned to him, there was something familiar in his eyes, something, Regina couldn't put her finger on. She could take a guess. Usually these meet ups were somewhere slightly public, and always away from anywhere she had been with Emma. In fact, it had always been a bit away from the home, the Town Hall being the closest 'he' had ever gotten. Regina wondered if this would bother Emma at all, since Emma and this man were supposed to be two different people. Then again, Emma knew about these. They had talked about it a few times before after the fact, so it wasn't quite cheating, but to bring it into the bed may have been stepping the line this time.

As if to know her thoughts, 'He' asked, "How is your wife going to feel about me being here?"

Regina considered him carefully as the countering question came to her. "I don't know. Do you think she will mind that you're here?"

'He' shrugged. "I guess... what she doesn't know wont hurt her."

"That's right. Now..." Regina's smile became somewhat wicked as she leaned into him. 'He' had his back to the wall for a moment, and then when it looked like Regina wasn't going to move any further, initiated the kiss. Regina responded immediately, reaching for his tie and bringing him into her. "I can feel that you need me," she whispered as she brought her hips to meet his and feeling the hardnees between them. Regina felt her own excitement build when 'he' swallowed. "Come on," she said. Regina backed away and began walking towards the stairs leading to the bedroom. She didn't need to look back to know that 'he' was following after her.

Safely in the bedroom now, Regina turned to him as 'he' slowly closed the door behind him. The strange look was back, but 'he' still walked towards her and kissed her again. It all felt wrong. The kiss seemed too familiar. They were too much like Emma's. His kisses were supposed to be a little bit rougher, careless. She leaned back and saw into 'his' eyes, and they were Emma's as well. She took off his hat to take a better look and saw that she was right. Usually the mayor could look past that and actually see a whole new person in his eyes, but it was different this time, and Regina realized how much she missed Emma. She didn't understand what was going on this time, as she couldnt figure out what could have been bothering her wife in order for her to turn into 'Him'. When 'he' captured her lips again, Regina allowed it, allowed herself to feel this. There was something that wasn't being said, but Regina was confused. "Touch me," she said to him. His hands immediately went to her blouse, his fingers barely grazing over the top before 'he' worked the buttons. within seconds, her shirt was off, as was her bra. 'His' hands moved over her back and then down over her ass. Regina let out a surprised moan.

"You like that?" 'He' asked in a whisper.

"Yes."

'He' made quick time with her skirt, but took his time with her underwear, his head resting on her chest and leaving kisses there. He pulled her underwear down over her hips but left them there, as he dipped a finger between her legs, letting it touch Regina's clit. "Is this okay?" 'He' asked.

"Yes. Of course," the mayor got out. 'He' lifted his head and looked into her eyes as 'he' touched her, his fingers making circles now. Regina's breathing quickened. This was wrong, she felt, but she didn't want to stop this just yet. The meetings with 'him' were hard and fast, but he seemed content to take his time. This felt more like cheating than any other time she had done this with him. Still, she couldn't stop her hips from moving towards him, her mouth emitting a sound that both knew so well. "You," she said, "I want you inside."

Regina missed the feel of the fingers that drove her crazy. There were noises of clothes moving, but 'he' was still fully clothes with the exception of his tie being loosened, his jacket was off, and his pants were down to about the back of his knees. 'He' situated himself so that he was knealing on the bed. Regina opened her legs to him. A moment later, she could feel him enter her, and it felt more like before. But his movements as 'he' went in and out of her was different. It was almost frustrating how slow he was going. No, this was not how they did this. 'He' was supposed to have fast hard thrusts into her as there was only so much time before someone would happen upon them. What was 'he' doing? With his thrusts slow, his eyes burning into her, Regina felt almost uncomfortable. This wasn't 'Him', but it wasn't Emma, either. This thought made the brunette connect their hips together in an attempt to speed things up. She realized that 'he' was trying to make love to her instead of fuck her, and she just couldn't allow that. Emma was the only one she wanted making love to her. "Hurry," she got out, kissing him when 'he' leaned forward.

'He' seemed somewhat confused by this, which caused the smallest of pauses before his face changed into something akin to hurt as his thrusts were quicker, almost angrier. Regina felt relieved before she felt the guilt. This wasn't supposed to be about her. Not really, but she couldn't allow herself to forget that this wasn't Emma. Not really. He reached down between them and his fingers found her clit again, an act he' knew would get her to come quickly. Regina felt guilty that she wanted it to end this way. She felt affection for 'him', but she was in love with Emma, and the guilt of hurting him was a lot easier to bear than the guilt of cheating on her.

When Regina cried out, she thought she heard a whisper from the man before her, but it was downed out. When she settled down and the man pulled out of her, there was a stiffness to his shoulers as 'he' swallowed and looked away. "You were amazing."

"Cut the crap, it wasn't," 'he' said, but it wasn't the deepened voice that was used whenever he spoke to her in the past. It was Emma's murmurings after a bad day. Regina turned her head from where it lay on the pillow to watch the person before her, still unsure really just who they were.

Finally she asked, "Emma?" the blonde turned to her and Regina moved to sit up. She placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and asked, "What is going on? What was... that?"

Emma was still for a long moment. Regina kept her hand on Emma's shoulder and in a move that was second nature to her, allowed her hand to trace her wife's shoulderblade. She was silent as she waited, as she knew that whatever was to come from Emma now would take a bit of thought on the blonde's side, and it was usually important to hear. "I can't give you a child," she finally said.

Regina frowned. "You can. You did," she replied, still confused by this. Where did this come from?

"I know you Regina, you want another child, and..."

"Emma. Emma... Sweetie, what's going on?" Regina asked again.

"When JJ was born in the other realm, you said that... It brought back memories, and I saw your face. There was a longing that I hadn't seen on you since I first knew you, and I..."

Regina should have known. Oddly enough, the birth of Snow and Jame's first son made Regina wonder if Emma would have the regrets of giving Henry up for adoption, or worse, that she would remember the exact relation the baby had to her and the reason why there was such an age gap between them. Regina was sure that it would have brought back bad memories for her as well, but as soon as she saw JJ, she felt her heart clench just a little bit. She was reminded of the first time she held Henry after getting him from Mr. Gold. "So, feeling bad, 'He' emerged again?"

"I guess so."

Regina carefully made it off of the bed and stood in front of Emma. She had long past the time of feeling any shyness in front of her. Emma leaned forward so that her face was in Regina's stomach, and the mayor placed her hands on the back of her wife's head and neck. She wished Emma's hair was down so that she could run her fingers through it."You have given me... us... the most beautiful young man I could ever hope to know."

"Ever since he has been away, living his life in your realm with my parents- I don't know. Hasn't it felt a bit empty?"

"Has it?" Regina countered. This made Emma tense up a little bit, and the mayor knew she hit the mark. "Was this really about me wanting children, or you?" Regina asked, hoping that she had nothing in her voice but the question she'd presented.

"No, I mean-" Emma leaned back a little bit so that she could look upwards at Regina, but the mayors hold oh her didn't leave. "I..." Emma shook her head and looked down. "I don't know."

"Well," Regina said carefully, "I am content being here with you, with using traveling the mirrors from time to time to see Henry to make sure he isn't a royal pain to everyone- to see JJ too, yes- with.. what we have here in Storybrook. Whether or not we have another child, well that is something to decide some other time." There was a silence between them. "What I do know right here and right now, is that if I had another child, I would want it with you, not him. It was you I married. You're the one I promised my happily ever after to." Regina used the palms of her hands to move Emma's chin upwards. She placed a ghost of a kiss on her lips.

There was a staredown between them, but it was so much different from the ones they had when they first met. Emma's shy smile, however was exactly like the one Regina received in the instant she met this woman."I love you so much, Regina," Emma said softly. "I just wanted to make you happy-"

"I am, Emma, I am." Regina looked her wife over and put her hands to the buckle on the strap-on between them, slowly letting it loose. "I see I'm going to have to show you just how happy my wife makes me," the older woman said, placing another, firmer kiss on Emma's lips.

"I think I'm good with that idea."

"Yeah?" Regina asked with a flicker of her eyebrow.

Emma's eyebrows raised slightly in response, and Regina saw the self assured, strong, and brave Sheriff she'd married. "Yeah."

"Good." There was one last kiss before Regina said, "By the way, I'm breaking things off with 'Him'."

"I don't know if you'll even see 'Him' again," Emma admitted.

"Well, if I do, I will have to tell 'Him' that I am madly in love with my wife and need to make it home to cook her a nice meal to show her how much I appretiate her." At this point, Emma's tie was loosened, the pants and shoes were completely off, and Regina's fingers were working on the blonde's shirt and bandages that bound the woman's breasts.

"I dont think 'He' can argue with that."

" 'He' better not. Now, I'm through with talking. I think I can come up with better uses for these lips of mine, hm?" Regina asked as she leaned down to suckle on the flesh on her wife's neck.

Emma's only reply was a moan.


End file.
